(a) Field
The invention relates to a liquid crystal display and a manufacturing method thereof, and more particularly, to a liquid crystal display having a liquid crystal display panel which includes a microcavity and a manufacturing method thereof.
(b) Description of the Related Art
A liquid crystal display which is one of the most common type of flat panel displays, includes two sheets of display panels including field generating electrodes such as a pixel electrode, a common electrode and the like, and a liquid crystal layer interposed between the field generating electrodes.
The liquid crystal display generates an electric field in the liquid crystal layer by applying voltage to the field generating electrodes, and determines the direction of liquid crystal molecules of the liquid crystal layer by the generated electric field, thus controlling polarization of incident light so as to display images.
A liquid crystal display having an embedded microcavity (“EM”) structure is a device in which a sacrificial layer is formed in a manufacturing method thereof by a photo resist and a support member is coated on an upper portion thereof, and then the sacrificial layer is removed such as by an ashing process and a liquid crystal is filled in an empty space formed by the removed sacrificial layer, thereby manufacturing a display panel. In order to remove the sacrificial layer, an opening process is performed such as by etching one side of the EM structure and thus a common electrode has a structure connected only in one direction by the process.
As a result, when a common voltage is applied through a portion of the common electrode connected in one direction, a crosstalk occurs due to the common voltage which is changed at another portion of the common electrode (e.g., a center portion) at a distance away from the applied portion.